Kilihaili
by Travellingfirefist
Summary: This story takes place on Doflamingo's ship, before he becomes a Shichubaki and Dressrosa's King. From the viewpoint of teenaged Law after another attempt to escape the clutches of Doflamingo. Warnings. Violence, Panic attacks and Ooc characters


**Author's Note;**

_**The title "Kinihaili" is the romaji of the Japanese word 気に入り which translates as favourite or pet in English.**_

_**Please enjoy**_㈳5

* * *

Law lay on the rough deck of the ship, he could feel the gentle rocking and tossing of the vessel as it made its way through the ocean. A gentle breeze ruffled his short dark hair. He stared up at the star-spangled sky, attempting to remain perfectly still. His attempt was doomed to failure on a moving ship and as the ship ascended a slightly larger wave, his battered, bleeding body shifted causing him to grunt in pain. Biting back any further sound he shakily dragged himself into a sitting position. He scanned the deck of the ship, noticing the hostile and smug glances that majority of the crew were sending him. He took a deep breath, preparing for the task of dragging himself to his room, and winced. His eyes narrowed slightly as he ran his fingers over his chest, finding a number of broken ribs, though fortunately it appeared that he hadn't punctured his lungs. He hissed in pain as he felt one of his ribs move under the increased pressure he was applying. He felt a knot of apprehension, if a section of his ribs had fully broken off then it could lead to all kinds of complications.

Gripping the railing of the ship he pulled himself to his feet and cried out as a huge wave of pain crashed over him. He staggered, his vision tunnelling and collapsed back to the deck of the ship. He blinking rapidly trying to stay conscious, he wondered exactly how serious his condition was this time. His breathing was ragged and uneven, his vision was blurred. The pain in his chest was excruciating, surpassing all the other pain he was experiencing. He felt disconnected and weak, as if all his strength had ebbed. He fought to stay conscious, though it was difficult for him to focus.

He refused to stay here, in the view of HIS crew. His pain, their entertainment. His humiliation and weakness, the topic of their conversations and the reason for their laughter. Law refused to become one of them. HE may have marked him and claimed him with HIS sign, however he still refused to submit to HIM. Law hated the smiling tattoos that stared up at him from the backs of his hands, reminding Law of HIM. He would continue to fight HIM, no matter the cost that he had to pay.

Yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help the thick fog that had descended, dulling the pain and setting his mind adrift. Through the foggy haze Law could hear footsteps as someone approached. Despite his exhaustion and pain, Law found the energy to back away until his back pressed against the railing of the ship, his eyes wide with undisguised dread and fear. That fear welled into panic as he realised that his vision was merely a blur. It was as if the fact that he couldn't see, snapped something inside of him. His heart stopped, and his throat constricted. All his strength, determination and confidence were shattered completely and instantaneously, leaving him shaking and numb. He no longer felt the pain. There was a dull rushing sound in his ears, the sound of everything spiralling out of control. As if things had ever been in his control since the start, that was all an illusion. His mind had completely retreated into itself, throwing him straight into a flashback.

_Law stood, tense, waiting. He knew that he would be punished but he refused to cower, instead he coldly regarded the room through a guarded expression. Only his tense posture betrayed the apprehension and fear that swelled within him. He denied that pink bastard the pleasure of seeing his fear. Law locked it away with all his other emotions, leaving only a cold shell. However his shell was battered and weakening, cracking and that was visible in his stance. Law had lost count of the times he had tried to escape, HE found it amusing. Each time HE had hunted him down and punished him. Law glared at the wall in front of him, his escape had almost been successful this time. With a deep breath he buried his anger and relaxed his posture, leaning against a wooden column. "Fuffu fuffu" Despite himself Law stiffened, he would always recognise that laugh, that laugh would haunt his nightmares as long as he lived._

_Law affected a disinterested detached attitude, turning slightly so that he could see HIM. "Doflamingo." The three meter tall blonde was grinning, dressed in HIS usual meretricious pink. Law scowled inwardly, he hated the mere sight of the pirate, hated HIS awful dress sense, and hated that he always felt so small and insignificant around the man. _

"_Trafalgar Law, my little run-away pet." Grinned Doflamingo. Law's eyes narrowed at that comment, Doflamingo always knew just how to get around his barriers and how to get a reaction from him. Law remained silent, his steel-grey eyes dark. "You certainly have a knack for causing trouble." The big man circled around Law, stopping just out of his field of vision. Law forced himself to not turn, he remained standing, stiff, every nerve tingled, sensing HIM. _

'_Where would the first attack come from? Should I try to avoid it? Or should I just take it?' the thoughts spun through his head. Doflamingo stepped closer until HE was just behind Law but not touching him. All of Law's senses were screaming at him to move, to turn, and to run. However he knew that would be completely useless, he can't escape. Not now. _

_Doflamingo reached one arm over Law's shoulder and caught his hand. HE traced one long finger over the smiling tattoo that HE had inflicted on Law, claiming him as HIS belonging. Law's breath hitched as the larger man crushed his hand, squeezing it painfully. "Fuffu fuffu. You are so rebellious. Did you really think you could escape me?" He laughed, stepping back and turning Law around to face him. Law jerked his hand back, and retreated a pace despite the futility of the move. His grey eyes flashed with barely constrained anger, tinted with fear. "Well, rebellious pets need to be punished and shown who's in charge. No matter where you run I will always find you, you are Mine and I'm going to have fun breaking you."_

"_You will never break me!" Law's eyes sparked. "I don't belong to you. I will never take orders from you!" despite his effort to control and suppress his emotions he had allowed Doflamingo's well-aimed comments to break his control, another victory for HIM. Law took a deep breath and sought to lock away his emotions before HE could take advantage of them again._

_The tall blondes grin faded, to be replaced by a sadistic smirk, "That's why you are my favourite pet. It wouldn't be any fun if you just gave up. I wouldn't get to punish you." _

Law's heart stuttered a hesitant, halting beat that made him choke. He gulped, desperate for air yet his throat closed off. The blur seemed to swim and he pitched sideways, falling to the deck. He struggled for air as his lungs seized up, refusing his heart the oxygen it needed. He managed to force a gasp of air through his restricted throat, starting his heart on another stutter beat. Law wanted to run, to hide, anything to escape. Yet he shook, a wracking shudder that rocked his entire body. His heart fed off his panic, rocketing back into motion with a thudding frantic tempo. A sharp, metallic taste formed on the back of his tongue and his mouth flooded with saliva.

_Law screamed in agony, all of his stubborn resistance vaporizing. He would have begged for mercy yet he knew that it would have made no difference, just provided more entertainment for the pink feathered bastard who was torturing him in the first place. He hated the idea of giving HIM anymore enjoyment, hated the thought of pleading to HIM. He writhed, struggling against Doflamingo's invisible control as the pain became unbearable. He was covered in blood, his arms and legs were covered in cuts, bruises and burns. Lines slashed across his back, bleeding out across the floor on which he lay. His chest and stomach were bruised from heavy blows, and a cut sliced across his cheek. He took ragged, panting gasps, his eyes filled with raw pain. It was one of the few times Law ever showed his emotions. Doflamingo laughed, that horrible, haunting laugh, revelling in his 'pet's' pain. He threaded his fingers through Law's hair and lifted him, holding him at his eyelevel. The mere movement was enough to make Law scream, his bruised muscles, and torn flesh protesting. Blood dripped, splattering the floor and Law's eyes glazed slightly. He was teetering on the edge on unconsciousness, a part of him gladly welcomed the relief but another part muttered at his own weakness and inability to do anything about Doflamingo. Darkness claimed him. _

He swallowed, trying to clear his throat, trying to breathe. Surely HE had finished punishing him? The footsteps stopped, in his condition there was nothing he could do. This factor only increased his sense of helplessness and fed his panic attack. Law curled up on himself, an instinctive reaction to his fear that crushed his broken ribs against his lungs. The intense pain cut through his panic attack and caused him to cry out again. Law let out a yelp that was a mixture of pain and surprise as he found himself being lifted up and help by a strong but gentle grasp. He gritted his teeth as he was carried, every jolt sending spikes of agony, and tried to work out who was carrying him. He didn't have any friends on the ship, it would be dangerous for anybody to get to close to the Captain's favoured pet. The Captain was unpredictable and liable to slowly kill anyone who annoyed or opposed HIM. The after effects of the panic attack had made Law shaky and exhausted, his blurry vision tinged with black along the edges and darkness threatened to overcome him once again.

The motion stopped, much to Law's relief however that was short lived as the person who was carrying him shifted his grasp and then continued on their way. Law bit back any sound and attempted to distinguish the blurry mass that was his vision. There were a couple more stops which Law quickly realised were doorways, then he felt himself being lowered onto a soft bed. The person spoke, their voice both strong and gentle, kind and determined with hints of concern and anger. "You don't have to worry Law-ya. I'm not going to hurt you, unlike that brother of mine. I'm going to help you. I am Corazon, the ship's doctor. Then once again Law slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note;**

_**Thank you all so much for reading my fan fiction! I would really appreciate all reviews and criticism, so please review. **_

_**In my story i refer to a number of medical conditions and symptoms, which i will explain here.**_

_**The first is flail segment (also known as chest segment) this is where a whole section of the ribs is completely broken off. Instead of rigidly holding the normal shape of the chest, flail segment results in a segment of the chest wall flailing back and forth in the opposite direction of the rest of the chest segment can lead to serious conditions such as pneumothorax.**_

_**I referred to Pneumothorax by symptoms only. Pneumothorax is a condition in which air or gas collects in the "pleural space" or "pleural cavity," which ****is the space between the lungs and the chest cavity. This can cause the lung to collapse.**_

_**Poss****ible symptoms; **_

_** Sudden, sharp pain in the chest that becomes worse during coughing or taking deep breaths**_

_** Acute shortness of breath**_

_** Fever**__** (mild)**_

_** Fatigue**_

_** Tightness in the chest**_

_** Rapid heartbeat**_

_** Bluish colour of the skin due to a lack of oxygen**_

_** Feelings of Anxiety , stress, and tension**_

_** Hypotension, or low blood pressure**_

_**Other medical conditions i mentioned were panic attacks and waterbrash.**_

_**Waterbrash is when the mouth fills with saliva, often mixed with stomach acid. It causes a sour metallic taste in the back of the mouth and is a prelude to vomiting**_

_**Panic attacks are unexpected and repeated episodes of intense fear. The fear is accompanied by physical symptoms that may include chest pain, heart palpitations, sweating, shortness of breath, dizziness, or abdominal distress. **_

_**Thank you**_


End file.
